weltenbibliothekfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Autoren-Gasthaus
center Feiert Euer Land Karneval? Wenn ja, dann hier erwänen / Eintragen: 1. Februar *in Terra maligna wird von rentnern aus küchenfenstern auf jeden geschossen, der (ausser einer zweckdienlichen maskierung, wie sie beispielsweise für einen banküberfall benötigt wird) eine verkleidung trägt, egal zu welchem anlass. karnevalsbräuche beschränken sich daher auf saufen und singen in geschlossenen räumen, wenn überhaupt. in aquanopolis hat man für derlei firlefanz keine zeit, 7 tage bezahlter urlaub plus drei staatliche feiertage belasten die volkswirtschaft schon schwer genug! Zwörg 23:55, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Aha. :-))) -- 00:11, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *condamner, ceci sera mauvais pour notre pays, s'il vous plaît acheter beaucoup de bière et de cheeseburger pour arrêter ceci,'' les meilleurs égards un beau cochon'' *Sicher, das hebt die Volksmoral und die Leute kommen nicht auf andere dumme Gedanken. Die Umzugswagen, die am Tag des grossen Umzugs durch die Strassen dampfen werden von Vereinen gebaut und vom Staat unterstützt. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 21:46, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die langsamen Dampffahrzeuge sich gut als Umzugswagen eignen. Wie anderswo gesagt: Wir wollen an JEDEM 1. eines Monates ein bisschen etwas über die Gebräuche und Ereignisse in dem jeweiligen Monat schreiben, aus der Sicht möglichst vieler Kulturen und Länder; der 1. März ist fertig, tragt also da ein, was Eure Länder im März so für Besonderheiten haben. 1. April mache ich Morgen.-- 01:15, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * Steamien liegt ja auf der Südhalbkugel, das heisst dann, dass die Saisonen um 2 verschoben sind. März wäre also Herbstbeginn oder? --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 07:36, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::ganz genau! überhaupt sind die Moatsbeschreibungen derzeit natürlich noch recht Nordhalbkugel-zentrisch, das muss noch ausgeglichen werden. -- 11:56, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::: Bin ich dran, allerdings habe ich gerade nicht soviele Ideen --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 13:24, 19. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Am 1. März ist Staatstrauer in Idiota, weil der Geburtstag des Königs (29. Februar) nicht stattfand.Bowlingkugel 14:47, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :: :-))) dann trage das in 1. März unter Feier und Gedenktage ein. -- 14:53, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Zwischenbericht So mal ein kleiner Zwischenbericht: *Weltkarte soweit fertig, Länder können natürlich dazukommen, aber das Grobe steht. Die Namen der Kontinente sind: Borealien, Coatlicue, Polaris und Europa. Es werden derzeit Imagemaps eingebaut. *Ich schreibe gerade an der Dixie-Confederation, die das Vakuum von Bushland füllen soll. *Zwörg schreibt an der Terra maligna *Es sollte auch "enzyklopädische" Dokumente geben, die für das grundlegende Verstehen unserer Welt von Nutzen sind, indem wichtige Begriffe, Dinge, Tiere und Pflanzen näher vorgestellt werden. So schreibe ich derzeit an Pferd. Bedenkt, dass Ihr solche Artikel gerne ergänzen könnt, indem ihr zB schreibt, wie die von Euch betreuten Länder zu dem beschriebenen stehen (in diesem Fall Pferde.) Ich habe zB geschrieben, dass es im Aztekenreich eigentlich keine Reiterkultur gibt. Solltest Du anderer Meinung sein, Mixtli, dann korriegre das einfach. *Als nächstens werde ich den Ozeanienkonflikt umschreiben, der hier als "kleiner Weltkrieg" firmieren wird. Dazu brauche ich dan Hilfe und Anregungen. -- 18:35, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Also erstmals möchte ich erwähnen, dass ich sehr zufrieden bin, wie das Aztekenreich im Artikel Pferd erwähnt wird. Die Position des Aztekenreiches, während des kleinen Weltkrieges, war neutral und es könnte sich als Vermittler zwischen den Konfliktparteien versucht haben. Ich hoffe diese diplomatische Position passt zum Dokument. -- 12:36, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall, so habe ich mir das auch in etwa vorgestellt. -- 14:09, 12. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * Ich bin zur Zeit dran, Steamien zu schreiben. Erstens brauchte ich dazu einige Handelspartner. Die Aussenpolitische Einstellung sollte grösstenteils Neutral sein. Zu Aquanopolis, wenn Zwörg nichts dagegen hat, wäre es mir am liebsten, wenn ein Nichtangriffspakt schon sehr früh unterzeichnet wurde. Also bereits vor dem kleinen Weltkrieg, als die meisten noch dachten, Aquanopolis existiert gar nicht. --Thumasch - Reden? Immer! 18:32, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :: Offenbar ist Er nicht sehr angetan, das wird noch für Reibereien sorgen. Vor allem, da der Kohlestaub und die Asche all der Dampschiffe, Eisenbahnen und Fabriken Steamiens quasi ungefiltert im Meer landet. *Mal sehen was Zwörg dazu meint:-) Stellt Ihr auch Maschinen zur Baumwollberarbeitung her? Dann wäre Dixie sicher ein guter Handelspartner. Ich habe Steamien übrigens auf der Hauptkarte benannt und auch das Imagemap eingerichtet. -- 18:37, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *es entspricht nicht dem geist eines aquanopolitaners noch den örgschen desinformationstheoremen, einen nichtangriffspakt zu unterschreiben. im günstigsten falle werden staaten von aquanopolis auf die liste der vernachlässigbaren elemente gesetzt. und wer zu viel fisch fängt oder seine gewässer nicht von seetangfeldern freihält, in denen sich unsere plesiosauri verfangen könnten, muss jederzeit mit disziplinierenden massnahmen rechnen!! Zwörg 18:41, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Die fiskländische Regierung lässt vernehmen, dass Seetangfelder wichtiger Lebensraum für einige Fischarten sind und auf keinen Fall entfernt werden! Desweiteren wird über den Ausbau von Fischkuttern zu hochseetauglichen Schaluppen nachgedacht. Ansonsten hat man in Fiskland herausgefunden, dass sich aus Walknochen prima Nähnadeln herstellen lassen und wäre bereit diese gegen Kartoffeln zu tauschen. Die Schmecken nähmlich prima zu Fisch. Wer Zitronen dazu liefern kann, der erhält aus Fiskland Waltran zur Parfümherstellung. -- 19:15, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Waltran wird bei uns in Amerikanien als Brechmittel genutzt. -- 20:55, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) * Kartoffeln gegen Nähnadeln aus Walknochen sind gut, Parfüm ist allerdings ein Luxusgut, welches in Steamien keine Verwendung findet. Da ich schon dabei bin sollte ich auch noch sagen was Steamien liefern kann: Praktisch alle Pflanzen aus den Gemässigten Zonen, sowie Kokosnüsse von der Isola Nina; Erstklassiges Bau- und Feuerholz; Künstlich hergestellte(und deshalb nicht für Schmuckstücke verwendbare) Diamanten - Diese könnten unter anderem zum Glasschneiden oder zur Herstellung von Hämmern verwendet werden, da sie fast so hart sind wie echte Diamanten, nur viel günstiger; Schalen von Riesenkrabben, die so gross sind, dass man sie als Teller verwenden kann; Ausserdem so das übliche an Industrieerzeugnissen, die aber etwas teurer sind, als anderswo, weil sie noch mit Dampfmaschinen produziert werden. -- Der Handelsminister von Steamien ::Womit sollten sie auch sonst produziert werden, als mit Dampfmaschinen?! *Kopfschüttel* Selten eine doofere Ausrede für Wucher gelesen als das! Avrell Wright Grossimporteur Old York, Amerikanien :::Wat is ene Dampfmaschin? da stell ich mich lieber mal janz dumm. JFK ::::Die Dampfmaschine ist das Wunderbarste, was je erfunden wurde -- Standardantwort jedes Steamiers auf diese Frage Kleine Aufgabenliste *überall den Begriff "Ozeanien" wo möglich entfernen. Die Weltenbibliothek IST in dem Sinne, Ozeanien. Es gibt, ausser dem RL, keine andere Realität, gegen die man sich erklärend abgrenzen müsste. Ausserdem ist das ein weiterer Schritt Richtung Eigenstädigkeit.-- 12:42, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Alle Datumsartikel müssen erstellt werden. Diese sind wichtige Referenzpunkte. *Die Hilfeseiten und Willkommenseiten müssen optimiert werden, Neuusern muss möglichst anschaulich und möglichst bündig erkärt werden, was das Projekt eigentlich ist. Vorschläge Die Kontinente brauchen Namen. Das würde es erheblich leichter machen, den Namen Ozeanien zu verbanneb. Einfach Ozeanien durch den Namen des Kontinentes ersetzten. Das würde, denke ich, am schnellsten gehen.--Mixtli 12:47, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) PS: Das Felix Hase Universum hat wenig mit dem Aztekenreich zu tun. Ich habe den Charakter gewählt, weil ich gut mit ihm umgehen kann. ::Das mit den Kontinenten ist richtig. überhaupt werden wir eine völlig neue karte erstellen müssen. Gibt es irgendwelche Wünsche diesbezüglich? Vorschläge? Ideen? Wir können ja völlig von vorne anfangen, was auch sein gutes hat. -- 01:37, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin mit der Karte, sowie sie jetzt ist sehr zufrieden. Einzig sollte man, finde ich, Das Mondreich und die Inseln etwas versetzten, vielleichte rechts von Hamunaptra und in der Lücke eine neue Landmasse erschaffen, für die Länder der "Alten Welt", auch sollten alle Länder die keinen Platz in diesem Wiki haben von der Karte gestrichen werden. Ich würde mich freuen wenn diese Vorschläge zur Kenntnis genommen würden, aber wie schon erwähnt ist auch die alte Karte mehr als ausreichend. LG -- 09:23, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Ich werde diese Vorschläge berücksichtigen. Dann machen wir es also so.-- 09:51, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Danke, dass Sie meinen Vorschlag zur Kenntnis genommen haben. Kontinente Die Kontinente haben keine Namen, jedoch brauchen sie einen. Ich habe mir einmal Gedanken gemacht, wie der Kontinent heißen könnte, auf dem das Aztekenreich liegt. Coatlicue wäre der Name, benannt nach der aztekischen Erdgöttin. Ich werde demnächst eine Geschichte zu diesem Thema schreiben, der die Namensherkunft erklärt. -- 19:56, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Gut, ist notiert, dann werde ich Coatlicue-Kontinent noch etwas ausarbeiten. Dan haben wir also schon mal den. -- 07:00, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Grundlegende Punkte Hier mal, um es zusammenzufassen, einige Grundsatzfragen, die wir lösen müssen. Kriege und Konflikte der Vergangenheit Auf der Stupi gab es zwei grosse Kriege, die fast in allen Ländern ihre Spuren hinterliessen, den Robertumkonflikt und den Ozeanienkonflikt. Es stelt sich also die Frage, ob wir diese Vergangenheit übernehmen oder einfach ausgliedern. Ich hatte mich zunächst gegen eine Übernahme entschieden, weil es einfach zu sehr auf ein Duplikat der Stupi hinausgelaufen wäre. Wenn dort aber nun die SW aufgelöst werden (und danach sieht es aus) werden auch viele SW Artikel mittelfristig gelöscht oder bis zur Unkenntlichkeit fremdeditiert, von Leuten, die sich dann ja nicht mehr um die interne Logik scheren müssen. Das bedeutet, dass wir hier wiederum die Chance haben, das Basismaterial in reiner Form weiter zu führen. Der Ozeanienkonflikt ist insofern wichtig, als dass er ja die Geburt Aquanopolis sah, welches ich hier schon einführen möchte, auch wenn Zwörg vermutlich auch hier nicht her kommen wird. Mein Vorschlag: Wir bauen diese Konflikte ein, aber stark abgewandelt (nicht übernommene Länder raus) und Inhalte gestrafft und gekürzt. Sozusagen nur Best-off. Die übernahme der seinerzeitigen, interaktiven Organe (Presse usw) wäre auch deswegen gut, weil es Neuusern die hier vielleicht und hoffentlich ankommen werden, gleich ein Vorbild gibt, WAS wir eigentlich unter Interaktivität verstehen. Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass man diese Konflikte einbauen sollte, natürlich stark abgewandelt. Benötigen wir eigentlich die Alte Welt? -- 09:23, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, definitv nicht. Die Alte Welt war ein Konstrukt, wie Ozeanien auch eines war, um zwei unterschiedliche Länderartikel-Konzepte zu trennen. das war noch bevor es den Raum Spiegelwelten gab, da wollte ich mit der Erschaffung Ozeaniens sozusagen bereits ein in sich geschlossenes System mit einer eingheitlichen Linie erschaffen. Da man dann wohl oder übel das "Aussen" irgendwie bezeichnen musste, nannte man die anderen Länder zunächst "Normalwelt" Was schon fast Realsatire war, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Normalwelt Länder wie Legolnad enthielt, während Ozeanien ja schon immer eine gewisse Realitätsnähe hatte. Säter kam dann die Umtaufung in alte Welt. Aber wie gesagt, das sind alles Konstrukte, die sich aus der besonderen Situation der Stupi heraus entwickelt haben, die aber im Grunde nur unnötig verkomplizieren. -- 03:23, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Interaktivität ganz klar, DESWEGEN machen wir das ja überhaupt. Dazu aber muss das Universum zummindest mal in seinen Grundfesten stehen, das ist Stufe 1. Stufe 2. Ist der Beginn interaktiver Entwickungen, wir können das langsam angehen lassen mit kleineren Messages und Austausch. Stife 3 wäre ein neues Grossprojekt. dazu aber brauchen wir auich mehr Autoren. So wie ich das sehe, wird aus der Weltaussetellung auf der Stupi nichts, wir könnten diese also hier veranstalten. Meine Bitte, an Euch, die Ihr noch auf der Stupi tätig seid/ Weist Autoren, die potentiell das Zeug dazu haben, hier mitzuwirken, hierher. Beobachtet ein bisschen, wer sich in Zukunft so alles an SW Artikeln zu schaffen macht und sobald jemand darunter ist, der nicht nur Unfug reineditiert sondern ein bisschen Gespür zeigt, lotst ihn hierher. Liste der definitiv NICHT übernommenen sachen Um Klarheit zu schaffen, hier eine Liste (die zu ergänzen ist!) von Sachen, die wir definitiv NICHT übernehmen wollen. Wenn jemand einen Einspruch hat, dann nur zu. *Legoland. Mir zu unrealistisch, zu klamaukhaft. Unsere Figuren sollten im Minimum aus Fleisch und Blut, meinetwegen aus reiner Energie (Geister) bestehen, aber nicht Spielzeug sein. *Kinderland. Es sei denn Klugscheiser oder Cashpar oder beide kommen hierher und kümmern sich darum. *Jesus Christoph Stupi-Urgestein, Verwendung wäre zummindest moralische Urheberrechtsverletzung. Daher Staatschef von Frankreich hier: General Joffre. *Imperium Verdinga wird im hiesigen Ozeanienkonflikt durch einen anderen Staat ersetzt, wenn überhaupt. *'Bushland' Wird zu stark mit Stupi identifiziert, ich erstellte bereits das Surrogat Dixie-Confederation, welches ein amerikanischer Südstaatenbund unter der Herrschaft des Bushclans darstellen wird.-- 02:28, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Neue Landkarte So, ich arbeite gerade an der neuen Landkarte. Sie ist natürlich noch nicht fertig, ich will überall die Konturen etwas zerfurchter machen, damit es realistischer wird. Aber Ihr kPonnt jetzt schon Vorschläge fûr die namen der Kontinente machen. Wir haben drei hauptkontinente. Bild:Landkarte.jpg *Sehr schön, das gefällt mir. Gestalte Fiskland ruhig, wie du es möchtest. Ich hab noch keine gute Karte angefertigt und bin da desswegen noch flexibel. Und mit Namensvorschlägen melde ich mich dann, wenn mir etwas schönes einfällt. -- 20:31, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich werde es noch etwas furchiger gestalten und mit ein paar Inselchen drum herum. -- 06:59, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kontinente *hab gerade ne Idee. Den Kontinent, wo Ameerikanien liegt nenne ich Borealien. Zwörg kann nun entscheiden, ob Aquanopolis eigentlich zu Borealien gezählt wird, oder zu Coatlicue gehört. -- 18:26, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC)